


Day 11. Bad ending?

by Smol606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Kidnapping, Party, Swearing, bad ending?, but not really kidnapping, i wrote this before ray route was announced, mc isn't dating any of the rfa, mint eye saeran, my boy needs happy fics and this aint really all that happy, probably not, should i upload this?, the pacing is fast af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol606/pseuds/Smol606
Summary: The RFA ignore you at the party and you start to feel like a tool just being used to live up to Rika's expectations.Desperate, you message the one man who brought you into this mess. You're not expecting a response. So what happens when he does respond? Or when he tells you that he's at the party with you all?!(This is a shit show written early 2017)





	Day 11. Bad ending?

Something felt… wrong. You couldn’t put your finger on it. Smoothing down the front of your black dress you stepped further into the party. Your first RFA party.

 

You hated it.

 

You tried, you truly did, but the fake smile plastered onto your face could only last so long.

 

You didn’t belong here.

 

The guests whom you’d stayed up all night, researching and planning your email responses to get them to attend, dotted around the hall in their own social circles. Nobody you knew. You didn’t have the privilege to invite your own friends yet and deep down in the pit of your stomach you knew you probably never would.

 

A bubble of anger threatened to surface as you surveyed the room. Seven and Yoosung buzzed about the LOLOL troupe, gawking and squealing like a bunch of adolescence.

 

ZEN leaned against the wall, a short distance away, surrounded by his fan club. Most likely boasting about his monster healing abilities or his charming good looks. Completely and utterly oblivious to the struggles you faced trying to get that group of trolls to attend the party. The insults and threats you faced... Totally not worth it.

 

Jaehee scurried about the room, trying to keep everybody entertained. You noticed her eyeing the coffee roastery association every once and awhile. You didn’t understand why she felt obliged to keep everybody happy. She wasn’t on the clock. As a member of the RFA she was entitled to enjoy herself at this party. So why didn’t she just go and talk to them?

 

But, you didn’t have much room to judge, as you slouched in the corner at a lone table in the back.

 

Jumin did his rounds of the room. Shaking hands, clinking glasses and sharing light hearted conversation with potential business partners. You wondered if he genuinely enjoyed the non-stop chatter or if he just endured it for the good of C&R. He always seemed somewhat quiet in the chatrooms. Not that it mattered anyway.

 

Sighing you pulled out your phone. This stupid piece of machinery is what got you into all of this. Why couldn’t you just be a technophobe or something. Then Unknown never would have lead you to that damned apartment.

 

A dead girl’s apartment… Fuck!

 

You couldn’t believe you’d be shacking up in that place. When she committed suicide.. was she there? Shivering you pushed the thought back. Trying to erase the images of a young, bright eyed girl ending her own life where you’d spent most evenings researching how to continue her legacy.

 

Opening the messenger out of habit, you noticed that you had an unopened message from Seven.

 

**Can’t wait to see you face to face lolol^^**

**No more checking the security tapes every 1.45 seconds.**

**Oops~**

**Did I just admit that? lolol ><**

 

You would’ve smiled at the sentiment if it weren’t for the fact that he’d been ignoring you all evening. Scrap that. It wasn’t just Seven. It was everyone. No one had spared you a second glance. Perhaps they were done with you now. You’d filled the quota and now you were useless until the next party came around.

 

Is this how they treated Rika? Surely not. If it weren’t due to the fact that you had sat through conversations with every member, forced to listen to them gawk and boast over what a great party coordinator she was, you would have believed your inner conscience.

 

You wondered if deep down they only saw you as temporary. Perhaps this party didn’t fit the standards Rika had set and now they were planning on getting rid of you.

 

Although you’d only known them for 11 days, you thought that you had grown close with them all. You thought they saw you for who you were but it seemed that you were wrong.

 

You didn’t want to be ‘Rika’s replacement’ forever.

 

Surely the Gods had a better fate for you than that.

 

A previous conversation caught your attention as you scrolled through all of the contacts on your phone. Unknown. You had no idea why you followed this man’s orders. No sane person messages a stranger and heads to a location specified in the message from said person. But something drew you to him. The only picture you had of him was the one sent on that fateful night. But judging by the events that lead you up to today you wouldn’t be surprised if the photo was fake. Even so, you were drawn to him. The way he spoke. There was something hidden behind that innocent facade.

 

A dark past, a lost boy, someone in desperate need of affection.

 

You didn’t know how you came to this conclusion but your gut was telling you that he wasn’t a bad guy. Perhaps he was forced to lead you to the RFA. Maybe he’s being manipulated or blackmailed. Your thoughts spiraled and your fingers reacted instinctively, clicking on the message he’d sent 10 days ago.

 

**It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.**

 

The black cursor blinked on screen as your fingers hovered above the keys, edging you to send him a message. You weren’t even sure if he’d reply. After all he didn’t respond to you when you first replied to his incented text. Fuck it. Might as well pour your heart out to this kid. It’s not as though the RFA give a shit anyway.

 

**Fun? This party is far from fun.**

 

You bit your lip, glancing around nervously like a little kid trying not to get caught doing something naughty. Your heart started to pound. What if the others found out? Would they care? Your thoughts were cut off as your phone pinged. New message: Unknown.

 

**Princess, why don’t you join in on the festivities, huh? You put all of this hard work into arranging this for those selfish people. You should enjoy yourself while it lasts.**

 

Princess? That's new. You didn’t miss the quickening of your heart at the little pet name. You quickly glanced around again. Expecting Seven to pop up next to you and catch you in the act of talking with the ‘enemy’. Before you got a chance to respond, your phone buzzed again.

 

**You shouldn’t look around like that. You’re bleeding suspicion with those shifty little eyes of yours haha^^**

 

You froze. Holy shit, he can see you?! Without raising your head you typed out a response.

 

**Are you here? You might get caught by Seven, Unknown.**

 

You pressed send. Then quickly typed another message.

 

**What is your actual name? You know everything about me so I think it’s only right that I learn your first name.**

 

An instant response.

 

**Ha! Luciel Choi is but a means to an end. That venomous name shouldn’t be on your tongue, Princess.**

 

**Why all of the questions, Princess? Don’t tell me you… Like me?!**

 

A light blush dusted your cheeks and you ducked in on yourself. Glancing around again. Where is he? Your eyes narrowed on every man who was on his smartphone but the list of potential ‘Unknowns’ was too long. Besides, what was with the aggressive response when I brought up Seven. Does this guy know him?

 

**I hinted at no such thing! You just… interest me.**

 

He again responded instantaneously.

 

**I interest you? Haha~ You have unusual tastes.**

 

You smiled to yourself. Afterall he is talking to the girl who followed his orders blindly and lived in a dead girl's apartment for 11 days. Time to ask the question you’ve been dying to ask.

 

**Where are you, Unknown? Or whatever your name is? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you sidestepped my question.**

 

You surveyed the room once more, debating on whether or not to start walking around to find him yourself.

 

**Do you want to see me that badly? haha. Guess I better give the Princess what she wants…**

 

Wait, does that mean that he’s coming over?! You start looking around the room frantically.

 

**But all in due time^^**

 

This boy. You sigh, falling back into your seat. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. You should probably call someone over. Ask for help. But… a part of you really wants to meet him. You’re fascinated by this man who calls himself Unknown. More drawn to him than you ever felt to any of the RFA.

 

**I see you like to keep me on the edge of my seat. Why are you hiding? You scared I’m gonna tell on you?**

 

An instant response.

 

**We wouldn’t be having this conversation at all if I weren’t entirely sure that you would keep that sweet little mouth of yours shut. You look pretty in that dress, by the way.**

 

You grip your phone tighter in your hand. How is he so charming and yet menacing at the same time.

 

Jesus, if you scan the room any more you're gonna look like a secret agent on a mission or something. For a second, you're surprised that none of the members have came to ask if you’re okay but then you remember that they haven’t struck a conversation with you all night.

 

Do they even know that you’re the party coordinator? Even so, that doesn’t explain why Seven has been avoiding you like the plague. Does Unknown know anything about it? Doesn’t hurt to try.

 

**Thanks~ So, can I ask you a question?**

 

Seems polite enough. Your phone lights up.

 

**Mhmm go ahead.**

 

He said yes?! Your face flushes slightly. You give yourself an awkward facepalm before typing out your response.

 

**Do you have any idea why I’ve suddenly become the black plague? They treat me well for 10 days whilst I organise the party and then as soon as I’ve done my job it’s like I don’t exist anymore.**

 

It takes him a few moments to reply.

 

**They are all corrupt. The RFA is filled with false lies. This filthy world has taught them to act shamefully. In paradise there is no pain, no rejection, no tears… only happiness. I wish to take you there.**

 

You frown, narrowing your eyes at the screen. Paradise. You ponder on the word for a while. It intrigues you, and before you realise it, you're typing again.

 

**Paradise?**

 

You wait. But you don’t get a response. Looking up once again, you sigh at the crowd of happy guests. Maybe you took it too far. Pried too hard. But, you had a right to. After all, this man lead you to an abandoned apartment belonging to a dead woman and forced you to join a strange charity organisation. You deserved answers.

 

Standing in resignation, you shimmied out of the booth and walked aimlessly toward the drinks table. Despite the RFA- VIP tag around your neck, both the guests and the other members failed to acknowledge you.

 

Is this some kind of joke? You were half expecting Seven to jump on stage and call out “Ha~ you just got pranked!” But that never seemed to come.

 

As you reached out to grab a glass of champagne, another hand grasped it at the same time. Oh. You retracted your hand and apologised, looking up at the man's tall frame.

 

His pink ombre hair covered narrowed mint eyes. His dress sense was somewhat out of the ordinary for this sort of formal party. He wore black jeans, a red vest and a black leather jacket. His pale complexion brightened to some degree when he met your eyes.

 

“Are you the party coordinator?” His voice was of a higher pitch than expected considering his attire. It resembled Seven’s.

 

When his lips pulled into a tight, awkward smile you realised that you hadn’t responded to his question. With a quick nod of your head you gave him a wide smile.

 

“You must have put a lot of hard work into this. It’s a shame you don’t get to enjoy it.” He stated, looking around the room nonchalantly.

 

You gave him a questioning look as your smile slowly faded.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been spending a lot of time on your phone. Are you waiting for someone?”

 

You nodded, glancing around with some hope that you’d magically come across Unknown in the crowd.

 

“Yes, it’s a very long and complicated story but I was hoping to talk to him, face to face.”

 

A short cackle escaped the man’s throat. Your head jerked at the sudden flux of laughter. The man gave you a devilish grin and your heart sped up.

 

“Saeran.” He grinned.

 

You frowned, silently asking him to elaborate.

 

“My name. After all, you did ask, Princess.”

 

His mint eyes glinted mischievously. Your heart stopped.

 

“You're…?” Eyes widening at the realisation, you quickly scanned the room to check the location of each RFA member.

 

You didn’t want him to get caught.

 

“Hey,” his fingers took ahold of your chin turning your head toward him.

 

“What did I tell you about frantically looking around the room?”

 

Your heart began to race. Not from fear, surprisingly. You weren’t sure what this warm feeling in your chest meant.

 

“I bleed suspicion.” You mumbled, barely suppressing a sigh. He was treating you like a naughty child.

 

“Good girl.” He praised, petting your head with the hand that had grabbed your chin. Your skin tingle under his touch, goosebumps appearing in his wake.

 

“It’s probably not safe for you to be here.” You stated, glancing at the drinks table, trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

 

“And who’s going to tattletail, huh?” He grinned, surveying the room confidently, eyes narrowing harshly as they fell on a specific person.

 

Who? You turned to follow his gaze. Seven?

 

The red haired boy was low to the ground, chasing around who you guessed to be longcat. Yet another guest you struggled to invite. You looked back to Saeran, his jaw was clenched tightly and the muscles in his neck taut.

 

Deciding to be slightly bold, you placed your hand gently on his forearm, feeling the black leather underneath your fingers. His mint eyes darted to yours, and for a second you were sure you caught a glimpse of vulnerability before it was washed away, almost as though it never existed.

 

He grinned widely, that mischievous glint reflecting in his features again. “Perhaps we should let your little troupe know how willing you were to come with me.”

 

Imagining their faces sent a slight pain through your chest. However that bubble of anger that had begun rising since the start of the party surfaced and you soon saw the humour behind it.

They deserve it.

They’ve been playing you this whole time.

 

You pulled out your phone with a quick glance to Saeran. He chuckled darkly as you opened the messenger and started a new chatroom.

 

**Guys…**

 

You watched as all of their phones buzzed at the same time. One by one they all excused themselves from their companions and joined the chat room. Jeez, now they give a shit?!

 

**Think I’m gonna cut this ‘party’ short.**

 

No one replied. But you did notice them glancing around, most likely hunting for you.

 

You almost scoffed, why is it now that they’re looking to talk? Saeran’s shoulders shook in silent laughter from beside you. And that only egged you on.

 

**You see… something came to my attention tonight and it’s made me think. I shouldn’t be here. I’ve received an invitation, an intriguing one. To paradise. I think i’m gonna take it.**

 

Finally someone responded. Yoosung.

 

**Wait, you’re leaving?!**

 

You suppressed a roll of your eyes. Why should you stay? Sure the past 10 days have been brilliant but if today has taught you anything it’s that they only want you to replace Rika. And quite frankly you know you’re better than that. Seven quickly typed:

 

**I don’t think that’s a good idea. Especially with the hacker still out there.**

 

Without thinking you replied.

 

**I know. The invitation was from him. Directly.**

 

Now they were panicked. Jumin and Jaehee logged out of the chat room and begin searching the room, whether that was for Saeran or yourself, you weren’t sure. The stifled laughter coming from the man beside you sent a shivering chill down your back.

 

You had done good. Meeting Saeran’s piercing mint eyes you mirrored his wide grin.

 

“Shall we go, Princess?” Saeran held his hand out and you grabbed without thinking twice.

 

Perhaps this Paradise he spoke about was just what you needed. You knew deep down in your heart that Saeran would never treat you the way the RFA had done tonight. He would be there for you unconditionally. You didn’t know how you came to this conclusion in your head but you knew it was true. The feelings you had around Saeran were nothing like they were around the RFA, you trusted him, and you _knew_ that he trusted you back.

 

“This might be more difficult than I anticipated. Do you trust me, Princess?” Saeran asked, guiding you by the hand towards the back rooms.

 

You never got a chance to have a look around the entirety of the building. Shame really. All of your hard work and dedication crumbling into nothing but abandonment and sadness.

 

You we’re just glad that Saeran was here for you. You answered his question with a curt nod and a smile, following him as he elegantly escorted you towards the back entrance of the building.

 

Behind you, you could hear the slight murmur of building chaos at the party. Jumin’s voice was clear as day as he notified the buzzing crowd of the situation but ensured them that they should remain calm.

 

Your phone buzzed in your hand. Saeran stopped in his tracks and looked back with wide eyes. “We need to hurry- and you need to throw that away- I’ll get you a new one.” He eyed the phone in your hand. You nodded unconsciously, glancing at the phone for a quick second and scanning the message.

 

**21:37: MC I’m so sorry. I messed up and although I know you probably hate me I need you to trust me one last time. Unknown is-**

 

With a frown you go to unlock the phone to read the rest of the message. You don’t even think to the look at the recipient, your eyes are only focusing on the information they have on the man before you.

 

**-being manipulated!!**

 

You knew it. Something in your gut told you that Saeran was a lost boy who needed help. Someone was taking advantage of his kindness and you were going to do everything in your power to stop it.

 

“Princess?” Saeran’s voice wavered, he sounded nervous, almost as though he was afraid you would disappear from right in front of his eyes if he spoke any louder.

 

You met his gaze with a heartwarming smile, squeezing his hand affectionately. You dropped the phone in your other hand, welcoming the sigh he took as the resounding smash met his ears.

 

Pulling you to him he wrapped his arms around you and buried his hand in your hair, whispering his weak thanks. You hummed happily, looking up with a bright smile.

 

The rising noise coming from the venue room brought you both back to reality and Saeran quickly unwrapped himself from you, grabbing your hand again and carrying on with a much quicker speed towards the exit.

 

Bad ending?  


**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't matter how many times I edit this I will always find errors and hate it.


End file.
